Reflection (Kise X Reader Oneshot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: "She stayed late practicing again," Kise 'tsked' under his breath when a plan suddenly popped in his mind. He smirked. She's all alone in the studio, right? Better grab this opportunity.


_"She stayed late practicing again," Kise 'tsked' under his breath when a plan suddenly popped in his mind. He smirked. She's all alone in the studio, right? Better grab this opportunity._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Kise Ryota. I only possess the plot of this story.**_

* * *

[Name] paused after the song has ended with a pose and looked at herself in the mirror. She proceeded to turn off the player and sighed in exhaustion. She has just finished her daily dance practice. This has been her routine for the past few weeks: dance her ass off until she perfects a choreo and then go home late at night. She was doing all of this for her upcoming audition in a prestigious school of arts and theater and she really wants to go there.

She was about to get her stuff and head out when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes. [Name] never have to look at the screen of her phone to know who was calling. Oh, for the love of God. This was the third time he called this night.

Nevertheless, she answered the call, "What is it?"

"[Name]-cchi, where are you?" The sound of people rustling and the continuous orders caught [Name]'s attention. It seems like he was still in a photo shoot.

"Kise, you've called me for the third time now. What do you want?" She started to fix her things. Dumping her stuff inside her duffel and taking out her comfy slippers.

"Are you still in the dance studio?" She didn't reply. If there's one thing that she found so annoying about her boyfriend is that Kise didn't like her staying out too late because her dance practices. They've argued about this countless of times.

"[Name]-cchi, I told you not to stay late and you only walk when you go home too!" He complained. "It's already nine in the evening. You wouldn't even let me take you home. Am I still your boyfriend?"

[Name] huffed. Sometimes, she forgets that she's the girl in their relationship, "Kise, I can't let you take me home because you probably have a busy schedule every day and if I let you do that, you'll be late at some of your appointments."

"And please, stop whining like a baby," [Name] added as she grabbed her water bottle and chugged a huge portion of water while still listening to Kise's endless babblings.

She almost spat out the water in her mouth and choked on it when Kise said something really ridiculous, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be there in ten minutes."

[Name]'s mouth opened and was left speechless. What did he say?

"What? You're still in a photo shoot, right?" She said once she regained her composure. Is her really trying to risk his work just to make sure that she got home safely?

She heard Kise snicker on the other line, "Don't worry about that, [Name]-cchi. Don't go anywhere. Bye."

Kise ended their call and left [Name] looking at her phone where her screensaver's (Kise) smiling face greeted her.

She tapped her phone hardly; pretending to poke Kise's face, "Damn you, Ryota."

[Name] looked at her reflection again and noticed her sweaty state. Her baby hairs were sticking to her forehead unattractively and her tank top was damp with her sweat. She sniffed herself. Maybe, she smells too.

She decided to fix herself by combing her sticky hair. Adjusting her ponytail and wiped the sweat of her arms. She got up and looked at the vicinity of the studio, there's no cctvs and obviously, no one's there anymore but her. She rummaged through her duffel bag and found a spare shirt and stood up. She started to pull up her sticky top from her body. It was in her midriff when the door clicked open. Shit, who is it?

Kise looked dazed at his girlfriend's bare flat and tight stomach that caught his attention the second her opened the door to the studio she was always renting. His gaze never left [Name]'s body. Instead, he took notice of her curves that was in the right places and that her sweat was forming deformed shaped on her top. A wicked plan formed in his mind. Can he do it?

Unfortunately, she pulled it back down and looked at him warily. Her wide eyes were looking at him but were put to ease when she realized it was him.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I forgot to knock.

[Name] sighed in relief. She thought she was about to use her unopened pepper spray, "It's fine, Kise. Shall we go?"

She slid her duffel in her arms and waited for Kise to open the door while she was walking towards him.

Much to her surprise, Kise had his head hung low as he was slowly approaching her. She stopped breathing when he got to her, getting her duffel away from her arms and dropping it on the floor.

"Why don't we stay here… for a little while," he whispered and looked straight to her. His golden orbs pierced through her brown ones, a message was there yet to be conveyed.

"Won't your driver be impatient?" She asked nervously and took one step backward but Kise followed her. She realized that what she's doing is futile.

He clamped both of his hands to her shoulders tightly and brought their faces inches from each other, "I'm all alone, [Name]. "

Kise closed the remaining distance between their lips and pulled her shoulders to him, her weight directly falling at him. His hands moved to her waist to support her and to bring her face closer to his. He pinched one of her sides, making her gasp in surprise and he took the chance to let his tongue roam around her mouth, tasting every inch of her. He traces the fine outlines of her teeth and lightly dragged his tongue above her hard palate and made contact with her tongue. She sucked in a breath and flinched. She held to him tightly when she felt her knees going weak from the lack of oxygen and perhaps, Kise's scent that's slowly invading her senses.

When they broke the kiss, Kise looked at [Name]. She was still covered in sweat from her practice, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from their act.

He didn't let go of her and instead, tighten his hold around her waist and buried his nosed to her hair.

"Ry-Ryota! Stop that! I'm smelly!" She exclaimed. She worriedly thought about her sticky hair due to her practice. She knew it was such a turn off for guys to smell something… well smelly. Kise smiled, she calls him by his first name when she's embarrassed.

"What are you talking about [Name]-cchi? You smell like vanilla," he buried his face more to her hair and inhaled her scent. He wasn't kidding when he told her she smelled great.

She tried to push him away, but stopped when he just hugged her firmer. Suddenly, the atmosphere that surrounds them became heavy with the silence accompanying it.

"[Name]…" Kise whispered to her, rubbing small circle against her back.

She purred in his actions and rested her head to his chest, "Hmm?"

"Let's do it."

It took awhile before [Name] processed in her mind and understood completely what Kise meant. She felt her blood rushing to her cheeks as she felt herself blush.

"W-What?"

Instead of answering, Kise fused their lips again, needier this time. His hands moved up and down from her curves as he deepened their kiss like earlier. Her embarrassment was replaced with the need to answer all of his kisses with the same intensity until she grew impatient and did the first move. She slipped her tongue inside Kise's mouth and directly searched for his. Their tongues started to dance like they knew every step. This is one of the reasons why she loved kissing him. Despite him being a model, it was rare to see Kise dance but every time they kissed like this, it was just like he was dancing with her.

They were still kissing, stopping only for a short moment to catch their breath and capture each other's lips again. It was only when [Name] felt the hard floor against her back she realized that she was lying on the floor with Kise on top.

"Kise…" Little did she know that her pretty brown eyes are now hooded with lust when she looked at him. He gave her a chaste kiss before going down to her neck, kissing every skin his mouth finds.

She gave him more access to her neck and moaned when he sucked on it, definitely going to mark soon enough.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking at her reflection. She took notice of her face, more flushed than ever, her hair was surprisingly untied anymore and Kise's face was buried on her neck. She was so entranced by their reflection that her gaze was followed by Kise who noticed that she grew quiet.

Kise found her eyes, looking at them in the mirror and smiled. "[Name]-cchi, do we look hot together? Keep your eyes there, 'kay?"

He slowly brought her top upwards but didn't fully discard it and raised his eyebrows when her breasts came into his vision.

"You don't wear any bra?" He asked her amusingly and pinched one of her nipples.

"It's not comfortable when I dance," she reasoned out and looked away from his teasing smile but only to find her gaze at the mirror again.

She saw Kise touching her breasts, squeezing it and then fondling it until she moans and pinches her nipples after. [Name] was repeatedly moaning his name in her sweet, sensual tone when he stopped his actions.

Her half-lidded eyes opened to look at him and saw him smiling mischievously, "[Name]-cchi, sit on my lap," he got up from hovering above her and sat accordingly, patting his thighs for her to sit on while facing the mirror in front of them.

Despite of being confused, [Name] followed Kise's order and sat on his lap, straddling him. She looked at their reflection at the mirror. Kise's head was resting at the crook of her neck as her whispers sweet nothings to her. His hands roamed to her exposed breasts down to her flat stomach and stopped at the waistband of her leggings. He slowly inched his way to the insides of her thighs as he motioned her to spread her legs more.

"Look at the mirror," his once charming voice that was a factor why girls were always attracted to him was gone and was replaced by something more captivating… and sexier.

[Name]'s eyes gazed her focus on the mirror and blushed, suddenly became embarrassed. Kise was touching her down there, tracing slow, lazy circles to her clit. Even though she was still wearing her leggings, she could feel her nipples perk up to excitement she's feeling. Her mouth formed at the shaped of 'O' when Kise pressed his thumb to her clit further.

"Ahh…nghh," she grinded her hips to his fingers, desperate for more contact.

Kise cant' help it but to plant a kiss in the exposed side of [Name]'s neck. His other hand, that's been rubbing her thighs went back to her breasts, rolling her nipples against his fingers which caused her moan to grow louder. His pants have gone much tighter than earlier and he wanted her right now. But first…

He checked if she's still watching their reflection, and much to his surprise, her eyes were glued to it, following his every move.

He caught her eyes and winked at her seductively as if luring her to their current state wasn't enough. He placed her on the floor, laying her on her back and rubbed his palms to her thighs, he brought his face closer to hers, "You brought extra clothes, right?"

[Name] nodded breathlessly. She anticipated what he's going to do next.

"Good," he said and proceeded to rip the crotch area of her leggings, the sharp sound filling in the quiet room.

[Name] squealed in shock and hurriedly covered the ripped part of her leggings. Despite of it being covered too fast, Kise can't believe she wasn't wearing any panties either. He should come here more often, then.

He swatted her hands gently and rubbed her clit, "Don't worry." He raised both of her legs to his shoulders, the pads of her feet reaching his back. He slowly lowered his face until it was leveled with her stomach. He licked downwards, creating a trail down to her…

Her lips quivered when she felt his tongue on her clit, the sensation enough to bring her to the edge. His fingers found its way to her slick entrance. He immediately pushed two fingers inside of her. [Name] winced in pain but was soon changed by whimpers while she writhed and pulled on his hair.

Sensing that she was close, Kise pulled away from her and quickly discarded his shirt and trousers and prepared his aching length to enter her.

[Name] wrapped her legs downwards to his waist and looked at his body appreciatively. It wasn't just a display of rippling muscles though, because she knows he's been practicing hard every time he has his basketball practices.

"Did I hurt you?" Kise peppered her face with butterfly kisses to ease the pain. Her looked at her worriedly and caressed her face.

"N-no, it's fine, Ryota. Just… m-move," she tried to smiled but his shaft was stretching her as her throbbed inside her.

"S-shit…" Kise started to move slowly, letting her adjust to his length.

[Name] bit her lip to muffle her cries. Gosh, the pain was subsiding and was becoming an unknown pleasure that made her want for more.

Kise tried his best to control his pace and not hurt [Name]. His body was sweating like he's been on an intense workout. He was so focused in trying to please [Name] that he almost didn't hear her soft moan.

"Ryota…" she was under him, her eyes shut as she writhed in pleasure and he almost lost his control. He grunted when he pulled out of her and helped her stood up. She didn't have time to ask him questions when he pushed her against the mirror face first and slammed right back in to her.

They both moan at the sudden friction and [Name] opened her eyes again. Her face was covered in sweat and Kise was gripping her hips that are sure to leave a mark. Her breasts were pushed against the mirror and her palms was pressed firm against it too.

Kise used all of his energy to pleasure them both, making sure that [Name] could feel him moving behind her. He grunted when he gained speed that was fueled by her constant sounds that turned him on even more.

"Ryota… Mmmpfff… AH!" He found her g-spot and slammed on it continuously as he felt his orgasm coming.

"[Name]…" he tried to warn her and continued with his speed. She was a moaning mess under him, unconsciously begging him for more.

"Yes! Right there- Ryota!" She screamed when she reached the edge, her voice echoing around the four corners of the studio and Kise followed right after he pulled out of her before he could spill inside. He spun her around to face him and kissed her.

"You better not stay late again, [Name]-cchi," he said wearily while trying to find all of their clothes, he continued to embrace her, exhaustion finally taking over his body.

[Name] giggled and wiped the sweat off her face, "I won't mind if you'll take me home."

_**Reviews are highly appreciated. Next oneshot would be Akashi's **__**.**_

_**Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo.**_


End file.
